


Courtiers Courting

by VinDukeOfHorror



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semidemon Valerius, Trans Male Character, sub Valerius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinDukeOfHorror/pseuds/VinDukeOfHorror
Summary: This is just a self-indulgent Valerius/Valdemar porn fic. Judge me all you like.





	Courtiers Courting

Valerius had no idea what he'd been getting himself into when he decided to head down to the dungeons to check on the progress of the  _dear_ head physician and quaestor, Valdemar.  
  
He'd been pinned up against the wall right away, growled at for daring to disturb the other. Valdemar has requested to be left completely alone, after all.  
Valerius just rose a brow. "Please, dear quaestor, calm yourself. Better I than any of the rest of us, is it not?"  
  
Valdermar had given a small hum and a wicked grin at that. "I suppose so... And who better to play host~?"  
  
Valerius shifted a bit at that, expression shifting from slight anger and concern to confusion. "Play... Host?" He'd not any idea what Valdemar was talking about, but he groaned out immediately as he was manhandled onto one of the bare tables.  
  
"Yes, Consul~ I was going to use Julian but you... You are a far finer candidate." Gloved hands deftly removed the ram clip on his shawl, letting it fall off. Robe was removed soon after, then his shoes and pants, the consul struggling slightly the whole time.  
  
Not that the he didn't want Valdemar. No. He'd been watching the other long enough that most knew this. He just wasn't sure he wanted whatever the quaestor had planned.  
  
Any and all rational thought and control went out the window the second Valdemar shoved a now-slick finger into him, earning a yelp and a broken moan from the consul. They'd chuckled at that, movements surprisingly slow after that. Gradually stretching him open, adding another finger, and then a third. When they went to add a fourth, Valerius whimpered, squirming and begging for more. For them to stop  _teasing._  
  
Valdemar chuckled lightly. "Shhh. Shh. Relax, sweetheart. You'll thank me for this, trust me." Free hand had moved up to tease a nipple, the other one being laved with attention from the physician's tongue.  
  
Valerius was sure this was torture- Valdemar new exactly where to press to have him tilting his head back and crying out in pleasure, but never enough to tip him over the edge, even when they repositioned themselves to work that long, forked tongue over his clit.  
  
It had felt like _hours_ to the poor consul before their fingers finally drew back and they moved up, kissing him to silence him as they slid their writing, inhuman length into him.  
  
He'd have screamed out as soon as they did so were it not for their mouth on his, the tentacle-like appendage hitting all the right spots, sending him over the edge with ease.  
  
They were not kind enough to stop there, setting a brutal pace with their hips, toying with his clit again, having him arching his back, eyes rolling back in pleasure.  
  
They groaned softly and grip his hip with their free hand, holding him in place, grinning at the sound of his sobbing at the sudden bump at the base of their length. "Shh.. Relax, darling. It won't hurt, I promise. You'll like it." They slowed their thrusts a bit, stilling as the bump moved up their length. He whimpered as it was deposited into him, the second one already moving up through their length.  
  
This went on for another twenty eggs before they finally started properly moving again, pounding into him and toying with his clit, tongue attacking his nipples.  
He arched his back and  _screamed_ as he came for the second time that night, shuddering when they stilled and filled him with their own cum.  
  
He was a boneless heap on the table when they finally pulled away, panting and shaking.  
  
He'd had no idea what he'd be getting himself into... But this wasn't so bad. He'd enjoyed this.


End file.
